


Obscene Boy

by Alicia_Hatter_Eng (Alicia_Hatter)



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Hotel
Genre: Blood Drinking, Blow Jobs, Crimes & Criminals, Hunters & Hunting, M/M, Minor Character Death, Rough Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 04:35:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5150438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alicia_Hatter/pseuds/Alicia_Hatter_Eng
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When hunting with Mr. March, he receives a reward</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obscene Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Niño obsceno](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5123804) by [Ali_Hatter_Fanfics (Alicia_Hatter)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alicia_Hatter/pseuds/Ali_Hatter_Fanfics). 



He wrapped her asleep, his legs captured the wide hip and the knife settled in the face, between the chin and the lips. He patted her right cheek to wake her up, the first thing she did was try to move, moved her legs and raised her hands to her torso. However, when looking the shaking of the knife she paralyzed.  His palm covered her mouth, the sounds did not come out anyway and the tears began to flow instead.

"Quiet, quiet, save those tears." He said softly. "He will like to see them, he will love them."

The knife went through the cheeks, wet with tears, on the neck the tip pressed a little but did not cut the skin. When outlining the breasts his legs loosened the grip of the hip, she noticed it and quickly moved her legs. He gave a few kicks in the thighs before launching runing away.

He allowed her to take advantage, as James recommended to him. At first he did not and got a James with raised eyebrows and pursed lips; but when obeying him he discovered that it was much best to do them run, with the exercise the blood flowed more quickly and the agitation of the heart made her more delicious. And it was much more rewarding to have him happy, content was more accessible.

He let her run amid shouts and cries, he reached her a few seconds later and until that moment he heard how the shouts were lower as he was entering in the hall. He had her back between the arms of James, one imprisoned her waist and the other encircled his neck, the extended palm covered her mouth and the screams passed insignificantly through the fingers.

"Come to end with her, honey." James smiled.

The woman ran once again, before following her his hands were found in the face of James. The palms settled on the cheeks and pulled the other toward him. His lips were superimposed on those of James, wet and mild. Always did the same when hunting, it was a kind of lucky charm and with the quick kisses his hunt was successful, but the mere presence of James already did it.

"Catch her."

Still manages to hear the screams in the same way that he would hear them if he had her screaming next to his ear. He pursued the trail of the voice with calm, the same that had James seeing him do it. He found her in the hall without exit scraping the wall as she drowned in the cries themselves and in saliva. She looked behind her shoulder and when noticing his presence clung to the wall with greater momentum, as if that would work.

He drew his knife, the steel stroked his fingers and the handle was adjusted to his palm, in close proximity the fingers closed on a fist holding it firmly. He took her jaw and raised her head, discovering her neck completely and supporting his knife in the middle of this, just above the separation of two bones of the trachea.

The knife tip nailed slowly, when sliding down along the front side of the neck was accelerated and deeper in the cutting of the meat. The initial blood spattered on the wall and something in his fingers, he turned her and held her in his arms, he put the hair behind the ear and pressing with the yolks the scalp stretched her neck.

His tongue traced the wound, the blood stained his lips that oppressed the skin getting more and more. The woman did not die until his teeth bit the contour of the cut, a little cry accompanied the last heartbeat. The blood warmed her throat, spreading the heat throughout his whole body and excited him.

He released her when snatching her final breath, he was no longer so pretty. The thumb wiped the outline of her lips and the commissures, licking what he acquired from them. His eyes instantly turned to the wide bend in the mouth of James, one slightly longer settled in his when seeing him so happy.

"Have I done well, Mr. March?"

"As always you did more than well, my little boy."

His elbows were placed on the shoulders of James, his fingers crossed in the nape of this and over the hair. "Will you reward me for this?"

"You want a reward?"

"I deserve it." He licked his teeth and shook his head. "Please, Mr. March."

With the tip of his tongue licked his lips, the blood mixed with saliva spotted them and made them apart to clean them, it was there when he held his tongue between his teeth, hurting it with a little wiggle. Later his own tongue introduced into the cavity, savoring the teeth and the taste of saliva in combination with the snuff.

He was stopped by the fingers of James settling in his jaw and distancing him, the smile that planted in his mouth was from a side and with the saliva piling in the commissures of the same. James had the innocent glance, such as the angels, he was surprised that the bastard could possess one of that kind.

"You need to make it more quiet, my boy."

"I have no time for that."

His kisses continued in the neck, James bowed his head granting him the pass in it. His teeth marked the way by which his lips descended, when being blocked by the cloth they nailed as a complaint and with triviality managed to break it. James clucked his tongue, leaned a little more to do his tongue deal with the dirt that he created.

His hands slide along the clothes until stagnate in the crotch, the yolks pressed in stiffness and chewed his lip giving a fun gesture to James. He pressed again making that the lips opposites distance themselves and a sigh was ejected. James showed his best expression when having him on his knees, the damned was really satisfied with just that.

The cold that the body released beside him made that the heat in his to be higher. He unzipped with the same energy he would use to destroy it, established the space he needed to take the hardened member. His fingers spread over the trunk and his tongue on the tip, the salty taste gripped quickly his palate and undid the sweet that the fresh blood gave to him.

His tongue was advancing as the fingers spread, the lips oppressed the skin. From front to back, slowly when having the flesh going deep into his mouth and faster when leaving it. Peaceful growls adorned James lips, he pressed it stronger so that the voice could have more amplitude.

The fingers in his head tangled his hair and stroked them from the center to the tips in his neck. The yolks were planted on his scalp pulling his head and causing that his cock occupy more space in his cavity. He had the control of the movements from time to time and in the others were owned by James, pulling his hair and from the pain making him drop some unreadable insults by the intrusion, it was a little sweeter when bringing them back.

When lifting his eyes he was with his lips throbbing and moaning, and with the eyes averted to her that was lying with her arms stretched and the blood as blanket, jealousy assaulted him for that. The seed reached his mouth when his tongue was located wetting the tip. He swallowed it, part of semen was flowed from the commissures of his mouth and wiped them with the tip of his tongue.

He placed his back against the wall, rubbed his oppressed crotch when seeing her and share with March an amount of the charming image. James's gaze returned to his the moment he grabbed the strap and pulled him close.

"Come close and fuck me." He whispered. "Hard, Mr. March."

He did as he wished, closer and in front of him. His pelvis wagged forward and James hand's caught it. The yolks pressed his flesh and with an impulse turned him leaving his face against the wall, his palms expanded on it and the phalanges bent.

The fingers descended feeling the bones, his trousers was dropped with a suddenness that made him stagger. He felt the hot cock on his butt and the fingertips walking his spine until reaching his hair, joined with the fingers and drove the decline of his head.

"That's good for you, my obscene boy."

The laughter was inevitable given the emphasis that James had for that word so he threw it and silenced it with the grip being more aggressive. The bastard was too funny when he was dominant. "Of course, Mr. March."

The palm landed on his belly and approached him more and more. The cock teased around his entrance, never far but not too close, he gasped until finally possessed the tip. He moaned with the thrill that made him spread his legs, the more depth reached his cock more strength used the fingers on his belly.

The warm breath of James collided with his neck, the same prickled his skin. The warm breath of James collided with his neck, the same the skin prickle. The lips moved wetting his skin and the teeth scraped it barely. His breathing stopped every time a new onslaught was formed, more fast and energetic, and his back arched positioning his butt more next to James.

"Yes, just like that, Mr. March, is so good."

One of his hands gripped his rigid member, the fingers moved from the trunk to the tip at the same time that the lips of James took his skin between them and deposited small marks. The moans were inconstant and for both pleasures, every so was higher by one and for the other was the silence.

The squeeze of his hair was rougher in the moment that the onslaughts ceased and to the seed was corresponded to fill his inside. His own seed was in his hand a few seconds later, a spasm contained it. His breathing was becoming more calm and the cold returned with the sliding of the semen between the inner sides of his thighs.

He turned, licked his fingers and held out his arms once again on the shoulders of James, and showed his teeth with a wide curve. "We need to hunt together more often."


End file.
